furrytennisassociationfandomcom-20200213-history
TOS
FTA TERMS OF SERVICE In order to submit a player to the Furry Tennis Association, you must first read and understand the following Terms of Service (TOS). (Updated May 30, 2017 - SUBJECT TO CHANGE): Submitting a player for the Furry Tennis Association does not guarantee acceptance. Submitted characters may be rejected for any reason at the Commissioner's, and will be accepted only if they fall within the listed guidelines: * Your character must fit within the bounds of the Furry Sports Shared Universe. The shared universe is based on contemporary North America with a modern social ethic and a current level of technology. The globe in the shared universe is based on the current real world, with furries replacing human endeavors. Submitted furry characters are expected to come from real world places. * Your character must be an accomplished athlete. While players who are new to the sport may still be accepted, the majority of the FTA players will have played the sport for many years before they went pro. That is not to say you can not have a successful character who has only played for a few years, but the journey may be harder and will provide good writing opportunities. * Your character must be 100% original. Characters based on commercial media (Pokémon, My Little Pony, etc.) will not be accepted. Characters based on other media within the furry community (chakats, silkies, characters from published stories, etc.) will not be accepted. Characters with previously established backgrounds before submission to the FBA Draft Pool will only be accepted if they have been altered to the point the Commissioner deems they will not interfere with the accepted history of the Furry Sports Shared Universe, and will no longer be used for other purposes. It is highly recommended that you design a completely original character from the ground up. Physical Limitations * Your character must not have any unusual physical features that would significantly alter the sport. While the shared universe has furries of many shapes and sizes, the FTA does limit the kind of player that can compete in the league in order to keep the sport competitive. Here are the current limitations: ** Characters cannot be taller than 7' 6". ** Characters cannot be shorter than 5' 0". ** Players can only use two arms, two legs, and a single tail in a match. Any players that have wings or extra appendages are required to have them restrained to prevent unfair advantages. *** Characters cannot stand on more than two feet. (No taurs, no non-anthros.) ** All species are allowed including non-commercial fantasy species (dragons, unicorns, gryphons, etc.), but cannot use any abilities not entirely physical. (No magic, no telekenisis, etc.) Character Ownership and Responsibilities * Characters submitted to the FTA are owned by their creators (unless otherwise stated) and cannot be used without that owner’s permission. * Creators are encouraged to remain engaged with their characters. The FTA is based on strong characters with good stories, and to foster that, creators are expected to continue to develop their characters as they progress through the league. This might include writing stories about the character, drawing or commissioning artwork of the character, starting a Twitter account for the character or any other way the creator wants to build up the character. * Creators must agree to accept all game results produced by the FTA. While creators are free to ask the FTA Commissioner ahead of time about player ratings and particular results for certain games, all creators are expected to accept the published results given every match. * Creators are expected to use their accepted characters solely for the FTA and will not use them in any other facility outside of the shared universe without express permission from the FTA Commissioner.